


Sledghammer

by cyndario



Series: The Hills Have Eyes [4]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Simulation 31
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndario/pseuds/cyndario
Summary: You're just another brick, and I'm asledgehammer.(Alternate retelling of Pierce's loyalty mission.)





	

Pierce wanted to bond. Something about hitting up the Simulation and just fucking shit up for old times sake. Reliving the past, he said. Teresa had been hesitant, but anything was better than sitting in the ship looking at everybody in the face all damn day. So the two of them headed in a car and rode around. Listening to his godawful singing as they made it to various places doing roundabout missions. 

Missions that seemed to involve Brotherhood. Teresa felt a nagging in the back of her mind that she should call it, pull Pierce out of there. Especially since he wanted to try and speak in riddles and shit. But it was when they were following behind a truck that Teresa  _really_ wanted to smack the shit out of him. 

"Pierce... who are we trying to draw out?" Teresa asked calmly, gripping the steering wheel tightly. She dreaded the answer, but Pierce thought his little cryptic way of speaking was cute. 

"You'll see." Teresa grunted as she kept following, ending up at the airport. The truck stopped abruptly, the driver opening their door to get out. Teresa quickly loaded her gun as she did the same, shooting a glare at Pierce. Just as she slammed the door shut, Zinyak's voice echoed around them. 

 

“I’ve tried to be reasonable, my dear, I truly have. _You_ , however, seem only to respond to negative reinforcement.”

 

“Your voice is enough of a negative reinforcement, asshole.” Teresa taunted, remembering him rudely chiming in and ruining a Biz Markie song. How could someone so evil exist, she thought. 

 

“Tsk, tsk. Such language, Saint. Here, another vision of the past. Maybe this will straighten you out.”   

 

Suddenly, the simulation filtered in a hell of a lot more Zin, but in the midst of the fray Teresa saw someone she had prayed she would never see again.

 

 _Oh… fuck_.

 

“What’s wrong, little Saint? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Maero taunted. Slinging his shotgun over his shoulder, Maero watched as Teresa fought with a few of the Zin that came too close, never taking her eyes off of him. Her pupils were blown wide in panic, her chest heaving as she gulped at air. It was like he had never died--like she never had to kill him.

 

This isn't real. It’s just a simulation, she reasoned. But… his voice was too real. He even called her--

 

“Boss? Boss!” Kinzie screamed through to her from the other side, and Teresa shook her head as she took a step back. Maero’s grin spread wider across his face as he watched her move, his teeth bared and glistening under the glow of the streetlights around them.

 

“Where you going? Don’t you want to play?” He taunted, stepping ever closer. Pierce saw her hesitation and took it in stride, keeping the waves if Zin from overpowering Teresa. As Maero kept moving, Pierce realized his mistake and gripped Teresa’s arm, dragging her away.

 

“Kinzie! Find the nearest exit point. We're leaving.” Pierce called out, and Kinzie answered from the other side.  

“On it.”

Shoving her past him, Pierce shot an apologetic look her way as he urged her on. "Boss, I'll be right behind you. Go!" He quickly called out, blasting a Zin that had gotten too close. 

Teresa raced as fast as her super-powered legs could carry her, Pierce joining up true to his word moments later behind in the car. Kinzie relayed the coordinates for the nearest exit and Pierce hurriedly exited and raced through first. But just as Teresa was about to cross over, a hand gripped her by the arm and yanked her back. Kinzie’s screams echoed around her, until her voice was cut off and the exit point closed in her face. Stumbling onto her feet, Teresa just barely missed a blast from Maero’s shotgun.

 

“You thought I'd let you get away that easily?” He grunted, cocking the gun back and steadying for another shot. Teresa lept out of the way, her super jump giving her a wider berth to dodge. Racing down the crowded streets, Teresa ran, her breath getting caught in her throat as she looked over her shoulder. She could see Maero in the distance, his steps unhurried as she tried to lose him amongst the simulation. Turning abruptly, she ran up the side of a skyscraper before jumping rooftop to rooftop back towards another exit point. She had to get away, she had to lose him, she couldn't--

 

Just as she landed on solid ground a bullet caught her in the side, causing her to fall to the ground. Gripping her bleeding skin, Teresa looked up to see Maero still stalking towards her. His shotgun was strewn back across his shoulders carelessly, that wicked smile still curling his lips.

 

“Here I thought you’d wanna play longer than that, Saint.”

Gritting her teeth, Teresa forced herself onto her feet, blood spilling past her fingers as she stumbled away from him.

 

“Stay… back.” She hissed, her free hand crackling with flames. Maero let out a light chuckle, amused at her attempt to fight back.

 

“You already killed me once, Saint. And that was because I let you.” Teresa threw a fire blast, but he dodged, rushing her body into the side of the building. His forearm was pressed against her throat, the rest of his body caging hers in as he leaned in close. “But even with your fancy moves, you know you can't beat me.”

 

“You’re not real. You just part of the simulation--”

 

“ _I’m_ not real?” He growled, his forearm pressing deeper into her throat. Teresa began gasping as her breath was stolen from her mid-sentence, her fingers clutching weakly at Maero’s arm. His lips formed a sinister smile, but the action didn't reach his eyes. No, his eyes burned with such an intense hatred Teresa squirmed to try and escape it. Maero laughed outright at her futile actions, taking his free hand and wrapping it roughly in her hair. Yanking her gaze to his own, Maero nipped at her bottom lip before he chose to speak again.

 

“You know what _is_ real? Your fear. The fact that given the chance to put a bullet in me and end this you couldn’t do it. Just like before--remember?”

Teresa struggled to free herself from his grasp, her panic rendering her attempts futile.

 

“You only killed me because I  _forced_ you to pull the trigger years ago.” Leaning in closer, Maero licked along the shell of her ear as he breathed in.

 

“But in here? Well…you’re mine now.” He whispered, that deep laugh vibrating through her. The Boss’ lungs burned with the need for air, tears prickling at her eyes as she struggled to get free. Her nails dug so hard into his flesh she watched his blood bubble to the top, smeared and caught beneath her fingers. Maero's laugh rumbled in his chest, the sight of her fighting back amusing him.

 

“Stop fighting me--it’ll all be over soon.”

The fight was slowly leaving her, her eyes fluttering as she struggled to stay conscious. She was so damn tired. She should just let him finish her off. It'd be some sick poetic justice, wouldn't it? Dying at the hands of the man she killed?

 

Closing her eyes, she started to let go.

 

_Come on, amorcita. Get up._

 

Peeking her eyes open briefly, Teresa swore she saw Carlos just past Maero's shoulder, his big brown eyes pleading for her to keep fighting.

 

“Carlos?” She whispered, her voice cracking as the pressure never let up.

 

_He ain't shit, Boss._

 

Teresa gasped as she started to feel lightheaded, and she attributed the illusion of her dead lover to the numbness that was quickly spreading throughout her body.

 

_Boss. You’ve been through more shit than anyone, and you survived all of it. Don’t give up, ok?_

 

Teresa choked out a laugh, closing her eyes again as she tried to surrender to the pain of Maero forcing the life out of her. But Carlos’ eyes kept haunting her, his sweet face pleading for her to keep fighting.

 

And she never could deny him anything.

 

Gritting her teeth, Teresa forced her knee between herself and Maero and pushed, the force of her superpowered legs hurling Maero down the block. Gasping, she hit the floor, running her fingers gingerly over bruising skin as she fought to stay alert. Looking to the left of her, she still saw the shadow of Carlos, a small smile gracing his lips as he watched her continue to fight.

 

_Fuck him up._

 

Teresa’s laughter came out as a raspy growl, her legs shaking as she struggled to stand on her own two feet. The severity of her bullet wound lessened, and she felt her skin reforming as the seconds ticked by, her life no longer in imminent danger. Waiting a few more moments, Teresa watched as Maero picked himself up off the ground, rolling his shoulders as he began to charge back towards her. Teresa breathed in deeply, then when he got closer stomped her foot on the ground and caused the earth the split beneath his feet. Maero tripped, but when he flung his arm to the side Teresa wasn’t expecting the move to launch her into a nearby building. The dust hadn’t even cleared before Maero pulled her out of the rubble, throwing her across the way into another skyscraper. But Teresa caught herself, and righted her movements mid-air, pulling a gun out its holster. Firing off in quick succession she managed to catch him in the shoulder and his side before she landed on the side of the building. Pushing herself off the surface, Teresa aimed straight for him yet again as she extended her arms out to punch him.

 

 _I look like a goddamn comic book character_. She thought sardonically, just as her fist landed on his jaw. The force of the punch blasted him back a ways, but Maero was still on his feet. Wiping the blood from his split lip, he smiled as he ran back towards her. Teresa ducked a punch he aimed at her head but missed the one he shot at her side. Not allowing the pain to slow her down, Teresa cocked her elbow back and caught him in his chest, the blow staggering him back a bit. He reached for her again, but Teresa slipped out of his reach and pistol whipped him watching as his body staggered to the ground.

 

“Stay down, Maero.” She seethed, watching as he struggled to get back up.

 

“Fuck you, Saint.” He spat, his bloodied mouth slurring his words. Teresa laughed as she thought of the irony of his words, but shook her head, walking away. Maero kept calling after her, screaming for her to face him. But Teresa just laughed, her steps purposeful as she made her way to an exit point. She wasn’t afraid of him anymore. And Zinyak had officially tried her for the very last time.

 

Just as the exit point came into view, the unmistakable roar of an Atlasbreaker revved behind her. Teresa froze in place, her sudden bravado fading quickly. Turning to look over her shoulder, she saw Maero rev his engine once more before slamming onto the gas, hurtling the monster truck in her direction. Leaping up, she avoided the collision and watched mid-air as he righted the truck and made to run her over again.

 

“You gotta be fucking kidding me!” Teresa screamed, dodging at the last moment just as her feet touched the ground. Maero had this wild look in his eyes, a sneer permanently etched across his face. Teresa rolled her shoulders as she made a run for it, heading back to where their fight began. As the airstrip came into view, she noted that his truck was never too far away, that unmistakable roar humming in her ears. Jumping once more, she landed on the top of one of the hangars, watching as Maero circled the pavement before her in his truck. The screech of the tires was harsh, a taunt for her to face him like she did before all those years ago. But it was different this time around.

 

He was just a simulation.

 

Stepping off the side of the roof, Teresa landed on the hood of the Atlasbreaker, the impact denting the metal beneath her feet. Looking up, she saw the eyes of the simulation widen in shock before she pulled out her pistol and emptied the clip. Watching as his digitized form phased in and out, Teresa waited patiently until he finally disappeared.

 

“G-go--od… j--ob.” He wheezed, just as the digital particles of him fell away. Teresa hopped off the decimated truck, a new sense of purpose lightening her steps. Almost instantly the commlink between her and the others was restored, a cacophony of ‘are you alright?’ and ‘Boss!’ being yelled into her ear. Laughing, she placated them all by telling them she was fine, sparing one last look at the wreckage just before she stepped through the exit point.

 

* * *

 

“Boss! You alright? Kinzie tried sending us back through but the simulation kept blocking us.” Pierce explained, and Teresa shook her head.

 

“It's fine, Pierce. Y’all good?” She asked, and the others nodded while sharing a look. “What?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“Nothing, Boss. We’re just glad you’re back.” Shaundi quickly supplied, but Teresa wasn’t buying it. However she was too tired to pry for answers, instead shrugging her shoulders as she headed to her bunk.

 

“I’ll see y’all later.” She called, waving to no one in particular as she headed out the room. Just as she was about to head down the stairs, Teresa detoured to the alcove Kinzie had claimed near the simulation room.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey yourself. Sorry I couldn’t get the others back to you I had my hands full dealing with Zinyak’s assault on the simulation.”

 

“Nah, you’re good. I just wanted to say thanks.” Kinzie’s head shot up at the words, her brows arched in question.

 

“For what?” She asked abruptly, and Teresa sighed as she looked over her shoulder to make sure no one else heard.

 

“You… you sent Carlos, didn’t you?” Teresa asked, and Kinzie still had this confused look on her face.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was locked out most of your fight.”

 

Teresa’s face fell at her words, nodding absently as she continued down to the sleeping area. Waiting until the door closed behind her, Kinzie released a breath at her lie. Gat came around the corner then, patting her on the shoulder as he made his way towards the sleeping area after her.

 

“Gat.” She called out softly, waiting for his feet to stop before she barreled down the stairs after him, poking into his chest as she vented. “I don’t like lying to her.” She whispered, and Gat smiled behind his shades at her protectiveness.

 

“She needed it. To see him.”

 

“Why?” Kinzie pestered, and Gat’s smile fell then.

 

“It’s before your time, kid. Leave it at that.” Gat brushed past her, ignoring her soft footsteps as the followed him to the door. Turning around, Gat chuckled as he slammed and locked the door in her face. Kinzie, in her frustration, threw her hands in the air and returned back to her computer. She didn’t have time for their shit.

 

 

* * *

 

Teresa lay on the furthest bed from the door, bottom bunk, staring up into nothingness. Had she imagined Carlos then? Or was he a part of the simulation, too? Did Zinyak conjure him up _again_ just to fuck with her? Or--

 

“I know that look.” Johnny said, leaning along the bunk beside her. Teresa turned her head towards his voice, sighing as she rolled her eyes.

 

“What look?” She asked, looking back up into the empty space above her.

 

“Your ‘thinking too much’ look. You need to sleep.”

 

“I’m too wired to sleep.” Teresa countered, shooting a glare his way.

 

“Wanna talk about it?”

 

“You my therapist, now?” She asked sarcastically, and Johnny laughed.

 

“Lay it on me.”

 

“It’s just… I saw him in the simulation.” She started, and Johnny moved to sit at the edge of the bed she laid on.

 

“Saw who?” He asked, feigning ignorance.

 

“Carlos. I saw him again and I just….”

“You miss him.” Johnny finished sadly, and Teresa nodded.

 

“But he’s gone. And I need to move on. But it was nice… seeing him again.” Teresa struggled, her emotions halting her words. Johnny understood, and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead.

 

“Sometimes, we need ghosts to remind us why we keep doing the shit we do.”

 

“Yeah but this simulation shit keeps fucking with my mind, Johnny. I can’t keep revisiting the same mistakes over and over.”

 

“Mistakes?”

 

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Teresa turned over, facing the wall. Closing her eyes, she chastised herself mentally for nearly revealing her secret. The one thing she swore she wouldn’t reveal to anyone. Not even him. Johnny could tell she wouldn’t speak to him anymore, so he silently rose from his place on the bed and walked away. Teresa turned over slowly to watch him leaving, and just as he made it to the door he too turned to look at her one last time before turning off the lights as he left the room. And only in the darkness of her bunk, did Teresa let herself cry.

 

This secrecy shit was going to be the death of her.


End file.
